La Putain du Roi II
by greynono
Summary: Suite plus sombre que le premier chapitre. "Il était une fois" doit-il obligatoirement finir par "et ils vécurent heureux toute leur vie " ?  UA, YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : ces personnages appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura et ne sont pas ma propriété.

Genre : romance, historique, UA.

Note : me revoilà ! Avec la suite promise, sur un ton beaucoup plus sombre (après relecture de La Putain du Roi, j'ai trouvé que tout cela était bien trop naïf et que décidément, Hakkai n'était pas trop à la hauteur, lol. J'espère me rattraper avec ce nouveau chapitre). Bonne lecture !

..

..

**La Putain du Roi II**

…

…

Il était une fois un roi. Il avait tout pour être heureux : un royaume prospère, des conseillers avisés, un peuple qui l'aimait et l'amour de sa vie à ses côtés. La vie était belle dans son royaume, peut-être parce que ce roi était justement heureux. Du moins, il en était persuadé.

Alors ce roi se crut capable de grandes choses. Il pensa que cette chance incroyable continuerait éternellement et que dés lors, tout était possible.

Mais ce roi se trompait.

Et il finit par être détesté par son peuple, craint par son entourage dont les conseils de prudence n'avaient pas été écoutés… et seul.

….

….

Le soleil brillait, insolent au milieu d'un ciel bleu incomparable. Après les derniers orages, la saison semblait enfin s'améliorer et offrirait peut-être un peu de clémence aux champs dévastés par la pluie.

Sanzo s'avança, salué rapidement par un jeune serviteur qui s'empressa de lui ouvrir la porte menant aux jardins du palais. Et s'il s'était contenté d'observer le beau temps depuis ses fenêtres durant la matinée, il fut bientôt assailli par l'air chaud et les rayons lumineux du soleil qui semblaient l'exhorter à davantage de joie.

Mais tout comme il était resté indifférent à cette énergie printanière en l'observant depuis ses fenêtres, il resta de marbre en avançant parmi les allées fleuries, insensible à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il avançait le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés, avec cet air solennel qui ne semblait plus le quitter.

Même les rires de Goku et d'un de ses amis, qui s'amusaient un peu plus loin dans le parc, ne réveillèrent pas sa bonne humeur. Néanmoins, il prit le temps de s'arrêter pour les observer… Par simple curiosité. Peut-être par jalousie.

Car l'enfant qu'était autrefois Goku était devenu un jeune homme magnifique. Un jeune homme dont le seul sourire illuminait une pièce et qui attirait tous les regards sur sa personne bien faite et son visage presque trop parfait. Et cette beauté insolente de la jeunesse avait réveillé chez Sanzo des sentiments dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Des sentiments qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la douceur et la tendresse dont il enveloppait autrefois Goku du regard. Et dans ces quarts d'heure-là, quand il sentait son esprit se tordre de douleur sous l'assaut de ces piques passionnées, il se haïssait. Il se méprisait. Car c'était indigne de lui d'oser regarder le jeune homme… avec possessivité. Goku n'appartenait à personne, mais chaque jour qui passait rendait cette idée plus difficile à combattre.

Comme si sa vie n'était déjà pas compliquée, il avait fallu qu'il tombe fou amoureux de son pupille. Mais pour son plus grand bonheur, ou son plus grand malheur, Goku semblait ignorer la fureur des sentiments qui sommeillaient en Sanzo, et continuait de mener la vie insouciante qu'il avait toujours eu entre ces murs, servant Sanzo et jouant à ses côtés le rôle de page quand il ne s'amusait pas avec ses amis.

Les doigts du conseillers serrèrent un peu plus fortement la liasse de papiers qu'ils tenaient lorsqu'il vit l'ami de Goku passer un bras autour de sa taille pour pouvoir le plaquer sur le sol. Et l'éclat de rire du jeune homme le fit détourner son regard pour reprendre sa route, encore plus honteux de lui-même si c'était possible.

Il s'éloigna rapidement pour rejoindre l'allée qui menait vers un petit étang artificiel, aménagé il y avait quelques années de cela pour répondre aux désirs d'un homme qui n'était désormais plus là.

C'était là, comme chaque jour, que Gojyo était assis.

Nul besoin pour Sanzo de se rapprocher davantage, car il savait déjà comment il allait retrouver Gojyo. Comme toujours, ce dernier aurait les yeux dans le vague, perdus dans le passé, et un visage livide, hanté par ses erreurs. Comme toujours, il ne serait plus que l'ombre de lui-même, avant de se reprendre pour devenir cet homme froid et cruel qu'il était devenu. Voilà déjà quelques mois qu'il avait endossé ce masque, comme pour se protéger des autres… Se protéger de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Et chaque jour, l'ancien Gojyo, ce roi souriant et heureux qu'il avait été disparaissait derrière ce monstre qu'il devenait un peu plus. Sanzo se surprenait parfois à en oublier son sourire d'autrefois. Et plus que tout, cela le brisait.

Il s'approcha, encore piqué par les éclats de rire des deux gamins qu'il entendait depuis là, et s'arrêta à hauteur du roi. Ce dernier, assis sur un banc, observait les quelques canards sauvages qui hantaient encore le point d'eau. Un simple soupir accueillit l'arrivée de son conseiller.

- Les iris sont en train de faner…, énonça-t-il placidement.

Il connaissait chaque détail du point d'eau, chaque centimètre de cet endroit rempli de souvenir. Il le faisait régulièrement entretenir mais l'étang avait inexorablement perdu de son charme : le couple de cygnes blancs s'était sauvé et l'endroit manquait désormais de naturel et de simplicité, tel que l'avait imaginé son créateur. Il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un décor qui attendait depuis des années ses acteurs.

- Les soldats que tu avais envoyé au nord sont revenus. Leur lieutenant t'attend pour te donner son compte-rendu, répondit simplement Sanzo, peu désireux de se perdre dans la nostalgie de son souverain.

Ce fut comme un déclic : ce dernier s'extirpa de ses rêves et se redressa subtilement, affichant de nouveau un air sévère et impénétrable… La magie s'était envolée pour laisser place à cette nouvelle image du roi : une image effrayante d'autorité et de contrôle de soi.

- Très bien, je vais venir. As-tu envoyé la nouvelle loi sur les méthodes de recrutement aux autres conseillers ?

- Oui, mais je crains qu'ils ne s'opposent à toi Gojyo.

Le roi plissa les yeux et tourna enfin son visage vers son conseillers comme pour mieux appuyer ses dires :

- Je ne leur en laisserait pas l'occasion.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, hein ? En les menaçant de représailles s'ils ne signent pas cette loi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Goyo en se tournant de nouveau vers l'étang.

- Arrête tes bêtises. Ce serait le dernier pas qu'il te resterait à faire pour devenir un tyran et tu le sais.

- Peu m'importe : le peuple me déteste déjà. Pour quelques hommes de plus ou de moins à mettre au rang de mes ennemis, crois-tu vraiment que je m'embarrasserais de scrupules ?

Sur le coup, Sanzo fut tenté de secouer celui qui avait été autrefois son ami mais qui perdait chaque jour un peu plus son âme. Tenté de le raisonner comme il savait le faire avant. Tenté d'agir en homme, et non plus de se rabaisser comme il le faisait de plus en plus souvent désormais.

Mais il n'y arriva pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que le cocon dont s'était si bien entouré Gojyo le mettait hors d'atteinte, même pour lui. Il ne réussirait qu'à l'énerver un peu plus, c'est tout.

Le roi se leva enfin, passa sa main sur ses vêtements pour en enlever la poussière et fit mine de suivre Sanzo. Mais il s'arrêta et ne pu empêcher son regard de revenir vers l'étang, comme si ce dernier agissait en aimant.

- Où est-il en ce moment ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Nul besoin de préciser qui était ce 'il'.

- D'Après mes renseignements, il se trouve toujours sur ses terres. Celles qu'il a hérité de son oncle.

- Bien.

Il détacha enfin son regard de l'étang et s'engagea dans l'allée, sans même s'inquiéter de savoir si Sanzo le suivait ou pas. Il se contenta simplement de rajouter :

- Dorénavant, je ne veux plus que Goku vienne jouer dans le parc, c'est bien compris ? Ses braillements me dérangent.

- A vos ordres… Votre Majesté.

…

…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont absolument pas à moi.

Note un grand merci pour vos reviews si gentilles Liliphile, kk-bouillan, Neferkitty et Hopes ! Pour vous répondre, cette fic sera tout de même centrée sur le couple HakkaixGojyo, mais évidemment d'autres couples seront à l'honneur, dont celui un peu laissé en friche par la première partie, GokuxSanzo. Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas si je ferai revenir Kogaiji et le frère de Gojyo, je verrai comment les chapitres s'organiseront.

Et tu as raison Liliphile : j'aime également quand tout ne 'coule' pas dans les histoires, et quand on se rend compte que finalement, les happy end ne sont pas aussi simples que cela lol.

J'espère que cette suite comblera vos attentes ^^

..

..

**La Putain du Roi II**

..

..

Le conseil tout entier était réuni et l'atmosphère de la grande salle de réunion s'en trouvait comme appesantie… Chacun d'entre eux se jetait de fréquent coup d'œil, cherchant à deviner muettement les pensées de l'autre, à comprendre également la raison qui avait poussé le roi à les réunir de la sorte.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils s'étaient habitués aux caprices de Gojyo, qui devenait de plus en plus instable plus les mois passaient. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de craindre ce qui allait suivre… Chacun d'entre eux avait encore en tête cette réunion où s'était scellé le sort de plusieurs conseillers, accusés de haute trahison. Gojyo n'avait même pas écouté leurs supplications ni leurs explications.

Ce jour-là, des amis, des complices et même des frères étaient morts. Et même si le châtiment avait été à la hauteur de leur faute, l'intransigeance et la sévérité dont le roi avait fait preuve durant ce conseil extraordinaire les avait tous stupéfait : quelque chose était cassé chez le monarque. Quelque chose ne tournait plus rond chez lui, et détruisait lentement l'union autrefois complice qui avait régné au sein du gouvernement.

Dés lors, plus rien n'avait été pareil, et les sourires n'étaient plus permis à cette table d'assemblée.

Le sursaut général qui accompagna l'entrée de Gojyo ne le surprit même pas et il s'avança, le même air fermé qu'il arborait désormais en permanence sur son visage. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir et toisa chacun de ses conseiller comme pour s'acquérir d'emblé son soutien dans ce qu'il allait énoncer.

« Si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous faire part de ma décision de relancer la guerre contre nos voisins de l'est. »

L'annonce tomba comme une condamnation et tous les conseillers sans exceptions se lancèrent des regards inquiets entre eux.

Relancer une guerre qui avait déjà fait tant de morts ? Refaire la même erreur qu'il y avait trois ans ? Recommencer un carnage pour trois lopins de terre et un honneur surfait qui ne voulait plus rien dire ?

Seul le conseiller Enguerran, seigneur du comté du Nord, eut le courage de prendre la parole au milieu de ses confrères morts de peur :

« La guerre mon Roi ? Je pensais que vous ne vouliez plus rien tenter contre ce royaume. »

« J'ai changé d'avis. Je ne supporte plus leurs bravades et leur orgueil ! Il est temps que nous leur montrions qui sont les plus forts, et de reprendre l'ascendant sur ces paysans ! »

« Mais Majesté, leur souverain nous a déjà garanti qu'il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour stopper les attaques des mercenaires sur nos terres. Si nous relançons la guerre pour cela, il n'acceptera jamais de refaire une trêve si jamais les choses dégénèrent…. Comme la dernière fois. »

Ce furent les mots de trop : Gojyo frappa violemment la table du poing, faisant trembler de crainte ses conseillers, et même Enguerran se recula sur son siège. Le regard de Gojyo qu'il croisa lui fit froid dans le dos :

« La dernière fois était une erreur. Cela ne se reproduira pas. Cette fois-ci, nous gagnerons. Est-ce bien compris ? »

Ils acquiescèrent du bout des lèvres, encore sous le choc d'une telle révélation. Gojyo donna ses dernières instructions pour mettre les choses en route, et quitta la salle de réunion… Dés que la porte se referma, les voix s'élevèrent aussitôt, exprimant une indignation nouvelle et violente.

…

…

La nouvelle ne mit pas longtemps avant d'atteindre les oreilles de Sanzo, et bien que ce dernier sache parfaitement se maîtriser, il ne pu s'empêcher de blêmir à cette annonce.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? » répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça muettement, tout aussi choqué que le conseiller : tout un chacun dans le royaume avait connu le désastre que la dernière guerre avait laissé derrière elle. Car non contente de voler des vies, elle avait également privé le roi de sa raison… Depuis cette sinistre époque, plus rien n'était pareil et tout le monde redoutait que l'enfer recommence, détruisant pour de bon l'âme du royaume.

Si on le lui avait demandé, Sanzo aurait juré que plus jamais une telle horreur ne recommencerait : il avait vu les larmes de son roi, il avait palpé sa détresse et avait pensé que cette leçon, bien que terriblement sévère, lui servirait dans l'avenir. Mais visiblement, il s'était trompé. Soit le roi n'avait pas assez souffert à l'époque pour comprendre son erreur… Soit il n'avait désormais plus de cœur, auquel cas cette guerre ne pourrait pas le détruire davantage… Mais cette réponse-là, Sanzo refusait d'y croire un seul instant.

Son regard dériva vers la fenêtre, sous laquelle s'étendait le parc du palais. Non, il voulait croire que Gojyo avait toujours un cœur… L'étang le lui rappelait chaque jour.

Simplement, sa raison s'en était allée. Et avec elle, l'avenir de tout un pays.

Dés qu'il eut une minute, il quitta son bureau précipitamment et rejoignit celui de Gojyo. Sa colère était suffisamment importante pour qu'il ne prenne même pas la peine de frapper, et il entra avec fracas.

Le roi était assis à son bureau et semblait affairé à rédiger une missive. Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever les yeux sur celui qui entrait et lâcha négligemment :

« Si tu es venu me parler de ma décision de déclarer la guerre, tu peux repartir. »

« Espèce de fou ! » s'écria Sanzo.

Sans un remord pour le travail de Gojyo, il balaya ce que ce dernier était en train de faire et l'obligea à détourner le regard de ses papiers pour pouvoir croiser ses yeux. L'impassibilité qu'il y lut lui serra le cœur, mais celui-ci était envahi d'une colère douce-amère qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'y attarder.

« As-tu perdu la tête ? Tu sais pourtant les risques que l'on prend à relancer ce massacre ! Tu es le mieux placé pour en connaître toutes les horreurs ! Pourquoi fais-tu cela, hein ? Pourquoi te montres-tu aussi stupide ? »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sanzo contestait ouvertement les décisions de son roi, et ce dernier l'avait toujours écouté jusqu'à présent. Le conseiller avait toujours été là pour contrer les erreurs de Gojyo, pour contrecarrer le caractère parfois un peu trop exalté de son roi, tout en le respectant et en l'admirant comme seul un ami savait le faire.

Mais c'était la première fois que cette amitié longue de plusieurs années semblait sur le point de vaciller. Le mépris qu'il lut dans le regard de Gojyo, le rictus amer qui déforma sa bouche un court instant firent rapidement comprendre à Sanzo que désormais, sa parole ne valait plus rien. Il sentit plus qu'il ne comprit le cocon de douleur qui entourait Gojyo et le détruisait petit à petit en l'isolant de ceux qui auraient encore pu l'aider.

Le roi se releva violemment, repoussant sans ménagement celui qu'il avait autrefois respecté comme un ami, et appuya son doigt sur sa poitrine dans un geste clairement dominant :

« Je t'interdis de me parler ainsi, tu m'entends ? Tu n'es qu'un conseiller ici Sanzo, un simple conseiller qui n'a rien d'indispensable, et tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir ! »

Ces paroles furent pires qu'une gifle pour Sanzo, qui vacilla douloureusement sur sa position. Si ses agissements de ces derniers temps n'avaient pas suffit à le lui faire comprendre, ces quelques mots fixèrent à jamais le blond sur le sort de leur amitié.

Et pourtant, malgré le choc, il continua à réagir en ami. Pour le bien de cet homme qui détruisait tout ce qui lui était cher :

« Tu crois vraiment qu'en leur déclarant de nouveau la guerre, tu le feras revenir ? »

Le coup partit tout seul et le blond se retrouva affalé au sol, la lèvre éclatée et un mince filet de sang coulant sur son menton.

« Va-t'en Sanzo avant que je ne fasse pire… » gronda Gojyo.

Le blond se releva maladroitement, une main sur sa mâchoire, et malgré l'avertissement qu'il lut dans le regard du roi, il murmura néanmoins :

« Tu fais fausse route Gojyo. Tu cours droit à la catastrophe. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais son doigt pointé sur la porte voulait tout dire.

Et ce fut la première fois que Sanzo sortit de ce bureau avec un tel sentiment d'impuissance.

…

…

Les mains fraîches de Goku le firent légèrement tressaillir mais quand ce dernier fit mine de les retirer, Sanzo les attrapa et les retint contre sa joue, pressant le tissu humide contre sa blessure.

Le jeune homme lui sourit tendrement mais cela ne suffit pas à éteindre la lueur de tristesse qui se baignait dans ses yeux.

« Je ne comprends pas Sanzo… C'est ton ami, comment a-t-il pu lever la main sur toi ? »

« Ce n'est plus l'ami que je connaissais. Le roi que je respectais était un homme bon et sincère. Celui-là n'est qu'un masque de haine et de douleur. Je… »

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge et devant la détresse subite de Sanzo, Goku ne résista pas à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Le blond, en position assisse, lova son visage contre la poitrine du jeune homme pour y cacher son émotion.

« Je suis tellement désolé Sanzo. Tellement désolé… »

Il ne trouvait plus les mots adéquats, mais ses bras le serrèrent un peu plus fort contre lui. Il s'autorisa à baisser son visage pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux, avant de soupirer.

Voir Sanzo dans un tel état était peut-être le pire supplice qu'il ait jamais connu : il aurait préféré avoir affaire à une blessure physique, matérielle, quelque chose qu'il aurait pu soigner avec dextérité. Mais la blessure de Sanzo était trop sérieuse, trop grave pour qu'un quelconque pansement puisse faire effet.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » murmura le blond.

D'habitude, ces quelques mots auraient aussitôt clos là leur étreinte, et Sanzo aurait repris la distance habituelle qu'il semblait mettre un point d'honneur à instituer entre eux.

Mais cette fois-ci, ses mains vinrent agripper la chemise de Goku dans son dos et s'y accrochèrent avec la force du désespoir.

« Je suis là. Je ne bouge pas. » chuchota le brun, terriblement ému.

« Je n'ai plus que toi, tu le sais ? Plus que toi… »

« Et tu m'auras toujours Sanzo. »

Quant est-ce que Goku avait grandi à ce point ? Depuis quand se montrait-il aussi mature ?

Et depuis quand Sanzo avait-il cessé de le voir comme un enfant ?

Ses mains glissèrent sur sa chemise… Lentement.

Et se stoppèrent net alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce à quoi son esprit aspirait… De ce que son être voulait.

Son rejet ne fut pas violent, mais Goku comprit le message et s'écarta en soupirant. Il se pencha simplement pour déposer un baiser sur le front de celui qu'il avait cessé de voir comme un tuteur, et murmura :

« Repose-toi bien. »

..

..

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**La Putain du Roi II**

.

.

Chapitre 3

.

.

La douleur, omniprésente. Le savoir loin de lui, et ne plus pouvoir le toucher. Se savoir haï, détesté, méprisé. Se savoir inutile… Ne plus se sentir indispensable à l'être aimé, et se dire que le reste de la vie serait ainsi.

Il était détruit depuis longtemps mais tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

Sa main prit la bouteille et il avala une grande rasade, tout aussi incapable de calmer sa soif dévorante que les autres. Depuis quand buvait-il ainsi ? Le début de l'après-midi… ? Peut-être depuis le repas du midi… Le même repas sans goût et sans saveur.

Il n'en pouvait plus, tout cela ne rimait à rien. Il avait… besoin de quelque chose. De retrouver ce goût de vivre.

Ce même goût qu'il avait quand il le serrait dans ses bras. Cette chaleur lui manquait, mais… peut-être pourrait-il la retrouver avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Après tout, des bras étaient des bras, peu importait la personne. Non ?

Une silhouette mince traversa le salon, ne remarquant pas sa présence… Elle venait chercher un livre sans doute, ou quelque autre affaire oubliée. Elle était seule. Lui aussi.

Et il avait tellement besoin de chaleur pour chasser le froid glacial qui le détruisait.

« Oh Hakkai… » gémit-il dans un élan désespéré.

Mais Hakkai n'était plus là, et celui-ci ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire.

..

..

..

La journée avait été dure… Parce que travailler sans joie et sans enthousiasme rendait la tâche encore plus difficile.

Comment supporter de préparer une guerre, qu'on savait inutile et dangereuse ? Comment aimer recommencer la même erreur, encore et encore ? Le sang n'avait-il pas suffisamment coulé ?

Le royaume courait à sa perte, car une telle abomination ne pourrait pas être arrêtée…

Sanzo s'appuya dans le fond de sa chaise et soupira, las de tout, las de cette folie qui le rongeait doucement. Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps et il n'avait plus qu'une envie : rentrer dans ses appartements et retrouver le sourire de Goku. Rien qu'à cette évocation, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans une joie toute simple, et il quitta rapidement son bureau.

Goku était la seule lumière qui restait ici, le seul espoir de jours meilleurs. Tout le reste était détruit à jamais, il en avait bien peur : Gojyo courait à sa perte, ses conseillers ne tarderaient pas à se révolter et le peuple suivrait le premier dirigeant qui se présenterait en leur proposant une paix durable. Il ne pourrait l'en empêcher, pas plus qu'il n'était en mesure de freiner les folies de son roi.

Traversant les couloirs, il surprit une ombre qui venait dans sa direction, et fut aussitôt sur ses gardes. A cette heure-là et de cette façon, cela ne pouvait être que deux choses : un ennemi, ou un informateur. Il s'immobilisa et guetta la silhouette qui ne semblait pas vraiment prendre de précautions pour s'approcher. Des vêtements de valets, un regard clair…

Un informateur. Sanzo le reconnut aussitôt, et il s'approcha de lui, curieux de savoir ce qui poussait ce dernier à venir le rencontrer : d'habitude, il recevait des informations écrites qu'il brûlait aussitôt, et les face-à-face étaient le plus largement évités afin de ne pas trahir l'identité de ses informateurs.

« Mon Seigneur, il faut absolument que je vous parle… »

Le regard se troubla alors qu'il croisait celui de Sanzo, inquisiteur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Des choses graves en ce palais. J'ai surpris quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais dû savoir. Un complot. Contre le roi. On veut l'assassiner. »

« Qui ? »

« Des conseillers proches, mais je n'en sais pas plus. La colère gronde vous savez. »

« Oh oui, je ne le sais que trop, tu ne m'apprends rien ! Cependant, j'avais espéré qu'ils… ne passeraient pas à l'acte. Quel imbécile je suis ! »

Il fulminait : cette fin qu'il avait entrevu arriverait-elle plus tôt que prévu ? Pourrait-il l'en empêcher ? Après tout, il était encore là, et Gojyo restait son ami, malgré sa folie.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Reprends ton rôle et fais bien attention à toi. »

« Oui. »

L'informateur fila sans demander son reste, conscient que s'il se faisait surprendre en pleine discussion avec le Premier Ministre, on devinerait tout de suite quel était son rôle ici. Sanzo ne lui jeta même pas un dernier coup d'œil et se précipita vers ses appartements.

Assassiner Gojyo ? Cela devenait sérieux, et extrêmement urgent. Il devait à tout prix calmer Gojyo… Il sentit une vieille énergie qu'il avait cru oubliée revenir en lui, et faire éclater sa colère.

Voilà trop longtemps qu'il avait baissé les bras, trop longtemps qu'il s'était laissé aller en pensant que rien ne pouvait être fait. Il avait laissé Gojyo dépasser le sens de la mesure, laisser les choses empirées alors qu'il aurait dû réagir dés le début, avant que cela ne sombre et que la situation lui échappe.

Pour l'instant, la première chose à faire était de…

Il sursauta alors qu'un bruit de vase brisé résonnait dans la pièce qu'il dépassait. Le salon… Gojyo avait l'habitude de s'y enfermer de temps en temps, et y passait des après-midi entières à boire tout son saoûl. Se pouvait-il qu'il y soit ?

Un gémissement presque imperceptible retentit, et cette fois-ci, le cœur de Sanzo s'emballa. Il y avait quelqu'un, et cette personne était visiblement en difficulté. Avait-on décidé de mettre en action ce complot si tôt ? GOJYO !

Il fit demi-tour à la vitesse de l'éclair et ouvrit les portes pour se précipiter à l'intérieur, le regard fou.

L'obscurité avait beau nimbé la pièce, une chandelle éclairait juste un endroit. Dans le grand fauteuil où s'asseyait d'habitude le roi, deux silhouettes étaient enlacées. Ou plutôt, l'une d'entre elle retenait l'autre avec une agressivité presque palpable.

« Laisse-toi faire… » gronda une voix qui n'appartenait qu'à Gojyo.

Le jeune homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais il avait déjà son haut de déchiré, et son pantalon tombait sur ses genoux alors que le roi avait posé sa main sur son intimité…

Ce n'était pas une étreinte comme une autre. Il n'y avait rien de tendre ni de sensuel là-dedans.

C'était un viol. Purement et simplement.

Et Sanzo vit rouge quand il reconnut le jeune homme que Gojyo retenait de force. En quelques pas, il fut sur eux, dégagea Goku de l'emprise du roi, le rejeta en arrière sans ménagement et balança son poing sur la figure de son ancien ami.

Goku tomba au sol, tremblant de peur, et regarda son tuteur s'acharner comme un forcené sur Gojyo, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque ce dernier, après un dernier coup, s'effondra dans le fauteuil, inconscient.

Alors seulement Sanzo se redressa, haletant, les yeux complètement fous, et tourna un regard proche de la folie vers Goku.

Ce dernier voulut lui crier que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu cela, mais la honte le submergea, en même temps qu'une terreur incompréhensible, et il se releva précipitamment pour s'enfuir de là. Sanzo n'eut même pas le temps de le retenir et il sentit quelque chose se briser définitivement en lui quand la silhouette de l'homme qu'il aimait désespérément disparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Lentement, il se retourna vers Gojyo, toujours évanoui. La bouteille vide à côté du fauteuil laissait deviner à quelle activité il s'adonnait avant de s'en prendre à Goku.

Goku… Un garçon qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, presque un enfant. Il n'avait aucun droit de porter la main sur lui.

« Tu es allé trop loin cette fois-ci… Espèce de salopard ! » gronda Sanzo.

Il avait osé toucher Goku… Il avait voulu…

Instinctivement, Sanzo leva la main, presque prêt à le frapper de nouveau malgré qu'il soit inconscient. Cela le démangeait, mais son bras resta levé, figé dans l'attente…

Cet homme-là n'était plus son ami depuis longtemps. Il l'avait laissé s'enfoncer et se perdre dans sa déprime sans réagir. Il l'avait laissé devenir ce monstre, sans l'aider réellement.

Il était presque tout autant responsable de ce qui arrivait que Gojyo.

S'il partait maintenant, s'il abandonnait tout et éloignait Goku de ce palais, Gojyo ne survivrait pas. Il mourrait, assassiné par une lame traîtresse, et finirait ses jours ainsi, ne laissant qu'un triste souvenir à ses sujets. Personne ne le pleurerait.

Mais s'il réagissait, s'il ne le laissait pas tomber, alors… peut-être pourrait-il faire quelque chose pour lui. Peut-être pourrait-il ramener l'ancien Gojyo, celui qui avait vraiment l'étoffe d'un roi.

Une seule personne pouvait l'aider en ce sens.

« Désormais, on arrête les conneries Gojyo. » murmura Sanzo, décidé.

..

..

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Note : merci pour vos gentilles reviews, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

..

.

**La Putain du Roi II**

.

.

Chapitre 4 : 

.

.

Il était resté longtemps à observer la pâle figure de Gojyo, inanimée alors qu'il gisait sur ce fauteuil presque trop grand pour lui. Il avait maigri, et son teint était devenu tellement blafard qu'il faisait peur à voir : seule le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre ouverte ramenait un peu de couleur sur ce visage si proche de la mort.

Sanzo resta planté là, laissant la honte, la culpabilité et la colère creuser leur chemin dans son esprit. Elles se réunirent jusqu'à former une idée… Un spectre étrange qui n'avait ni queue ni tête, mais qui était la seule solution qu'il osait entrevoir en cet instant.

A situation perdue, solution démesurée, n'est-ce pas ?

Et quand cette idée fut bien formée, compacte, claire comme de l'eau de roche, il réagit.

Il alla d'abord appeler les gardes et leur demanda de veiller sur le salon où reposait le roi, leur interdisant de laisser quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même entrer. Qui savait quand les assassins agiraient ? Désormais, il ne pourrait plus se fier à personne : ils étaient tous les deux contre le reste. Tous les trois en réalité…

Et c'est le cœur serré, douloureux à le rendre fou, qu'il traversa ses propres appartements pour rejoindre la petite chambre où Goku dormait depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Nul doute que le jeune homme s'était réfugié ici. Et il l'aperçut bien vite, blotti en boule sur son lit, agité de tremblements qui secouèrent encore plus Sanzo.

« Goku ? »

Le corps sur le lit se recroquevilla un peu plus tout en serrant convulsivement ses vêtements déchirés sur sa peau pâle.

Sanzo fit quelques pas et tendit la main vers la chevelure brune en désordre : d'habitude, ce simple geste de réconfort semblait apaiser les plus grands cauchemars du jeune homme.

Mais pas cette fois-ci. Car Goku poussa un geignement lugubre et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même comme pour échapper à ce contact.

« Goku, je sais que… »

Il s'arrêta avant de dire d'autres bêtises : que savait-il au juste ? L'avait-on déjà touché contre sa volonté ? Avait-on tenté de lui faire subir la dernière des humiliations ?

Il ne savait rien des sentiments qui habitaient Goku en cet instant, et cette impuissance à le soulager le brisa un peu plus.

« Cela ne se reproduira plus jamais, je te le jure. Il ne te touchera plus, ni lui, ni aucun autre. Je te protégerai. »

Mais Goku ne réagit pas. Et quand Sanzo voulut à nouveau le toucher, il hurla. Un cri de bête blessée qui ne comprend pas le monde des hommes ni sa cruauté. Et tout en hurlant, il se redressa…

Et c'est là que Sanzo aperçut les marques sur son corps. Sa peau pâle était striée de marques plus ou moins sombres, son cou portait encore l'ombre de doigts violents… Un coup avait été plus violent au niveau de l'épaule et il saignait. Sa vie n'était pas en danger, mais… Mais il parut clair qu'avant de vouloir prendre du bon temps, Gojyo avait eu la main lourde. La main très lourde. Et le beau corps de Goku n'était plus qu'un corps défiguré.

Sanzo déglutit, horrifié par ce spectacle, et encore plus terrifié devant la violence qui l'envahit, lui laissant un goût de sang dans la bouche. Si Gojyo avait été devant lui en cet instant, il l'aurait probablement tué.

Mais ce fut quand il croisa le regard anéanti de Goku que toute fureur disparut en lui pour ne laisser qu'un vide douloureux. Car ces yeux-là parlèrent davantage que ce corps abîmé, et lui exprimèrent toute la souffrance qu'ils avaient accumulés.

C'était exactement le même regard qu'il avait croisé ce jour-là quand, passant devant une ferme, il avait aperçu ce garçon maigrichon et un peu trop pâle. Ce jour-là, il avait emmené le gamin avec lui en lui promettant que les sévices ne recommenceraient plus.

Mais voilà qu'ils avaient recommencé. Et il avait trahi sa promesse.

« Je suis désolé Goku. » murmura-t-il, blafard.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait déjà plus, et il se recroquevilla sur le lit en geignant d'une façon tellement douloureuse que Sanzo ne pu le supporter.

Il prit la grande couverture qui recouvrait le lit, enveloppa le corps tremblant dedans et le souleva de là, ignorant ses protestations de plus en plus vaines, qui se traduisaient par de petits coups plus défensifs qu'agressifs.

« On va partir d'ici Goku, je te le promet. Tu n'auras plus à souffrir. C'est fini. Promis… C'est fini… »

Et il le garda contre lui. Même quand les serviteurs vinrent, obéissants, et s'occupèrent de transporter le roi à l'intérieur d'une voiture. Il s'assit simplement et garda le jeune homme contre lui. Sa respiration erratique s'était apaisée, mais il savait que son cœur, lui, garderait les séquelles de l'accident encore longtemps.

Même quand on vint faire sommairement leurs bagages. Même quand on vint le prévenir que tout était prêt et que, selon ses ordres, personne n'était prévenu de leur escapade.

Même pour monter en voiture. Car Goku avait fini par s'endormir entre ses bras, vaincu par la peur et la douleur.

…

…

Le domaine était assez vaste, mais c'était plutôt normal étant donné la fortune considérable qu'avait engrangé l'oncle de l'aristocrate. On racontait même qu'il avait profité de certaines aubaines peu… recommandables pour amasser autant d'argent. Mais désormais, tout cela n'était guère important : il était mort et enterré, et ses filouteries gisaient avec lui dans la tombe.

Néanmoins, il leur fallu une bonne demi-heure pour rejoindre la demeure principale du domaine après avoir atteint les premiers champs, et Sanzo poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant la haute bâtisse s'imposer devant eux dans l'obscurité.

Goku n'avait pas bronché, toujours endormi dans ses bras, et le conseiller n'était guère pressé de le voir se réveiller : qui sait comment Goku pourrait réagir ? Accepterait-il même d'être seulement touché pour être soigné ? Vu sa réaction de la veille, Sanzo devrait s'assurer que tout se passe bien…

Quant au deuxième passager… Il n'avait même pas voulu lui jeter un regard depuis qu'ils voyageaient, doutant de réussir à contrer ses envies de meurtres si jamais ses yeux se posaient sur lui.

Visiblement, la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille, ajouté aux coups reçus, l'avait plongé dans une telle inconscience qu'il ne réagit même pas quand l'attelage s'arrêta et que le cocher vint leur ouvrir. Il resta affalé dans son coin, ses longs cheveux roux tombant de chaque côté de sa figure.

« Occupez-vous de lui. »

« Très bien Monseigneur. Vous voulez que j'aille sonner à la porte pour appeler des gens ? »

Sanzo leva son nez vers la haute bâtisse et secoua la tête en souriant étrangement :

« Non, je suis persuadé qu'il nous a vu arriver. Ce n'est pas la peine. »

Il devait être quatre heures du matin… Peut-être un peu plus, à en juger l'obscurité qui devenait de moins en moins épaisse. D'ici quelques heures, le soleil se lèverait sur un royaume qui n'avait plus de roi. Pourvu que les domestiques gardent leur langue, le temps que tout revienne dans l'ordre…. Si cela était encore possible.

Serrant son précieux fardeau dans ses bras, Sanzo s'avança vers les escaliers… et comme il l'avait deviné, la porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois ans. Une sacrée paire d'années, et pourtant, cet homme-là n'avait absolument pas changé. Si ce n'était son côté un peu gamin qui s'était effacé, balayé par la douleur et la tristesse. Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus la douceur d'autrefois et semblaient vouloir les fusiller en cet instant, alors que Sanzo continuait d'avancer vers lui.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » tonna-t-il.

Il était loin, le jeune homme qui avait un jour débarqué à la cour du royaume et qui avait séduit son roi par sa fraîcheur et sa joie de vivre. Mais contrairement à Gojyo, il avait su réagir, affronter les épreuves et ne pas s'effondrer. Celui que tout le monde avait surnommé « la putain du roi » était un homme, à bien plus des égards que son propre roi, ou même que son premier ministre, Sanzo lui-même !

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Jamais ! Repars, va-t'en, je ne veux pas de toi ici ! »

Visiblement, il le rendait toujours aussi responsable de cette catastrophe que Gojyo lui-même. Et il avait raison, en un certain sens.

Cependant, Sanzo ne baisserait pas les bras aujourd'hui, pas alors que Goku et son ancien ami avaient autant besoin de lui.

« Hakkai, s'il te plaît… Goku est blessé. »

Le jeune homme se calma aussitôt et jeta un regard inquiet sur la forme enveloppée dans les draps que tenait Sanzo. Apparemment, il y avait encore certaines personnes qu'il tolérait…

« Nous avons besoin d'un refuge. Tous les trois. »

Hakkai redressa aussitôt son beau visage et le foudroya du regard :

« Les trois ? »

C'est à ce moment que le cocher sortit Gojyo de la voiture, et quand les yeux d'Hakkai se posèrent sur lui, il blêmit et serra les poings. En quelques secondes, Sanzo comprit ce qui allait se passer, et il s'écria, jouant sa dernière carte :

« Ils vont le tuer Hakkai ! Ils ont déjà programmé sa mort, toi seul peut le sauver, peut nous sauver ! Il est devenu complètement fou depuis ton départ, il a enchaîné les bêtises et a plongé le royaume dans la terreur ! Il s'auto-détruit, et moi je n'ai pas su l'en empêcher. »

« Je n'accepterai pas un tel monstre sous mon toit, tu m'entends ? »

La voix d'Hakkai vibrait de colère, et pourtant, Sanzo y décela l'hésitation qu'il lui fallait, celle qui le ferait pencher en sa faveur, et il s'y engouffra, déclarant avec gravité :

« Tu feras ce que tu voudras Hakkai. Absolument tout ce que tu voudras, mais ne nous chasse pas. Je t'en supplie. »

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sanzo de supplier, et Hakkai le savait parfaitement. Il toisa durant d'interminables minutes l'étrange trio, ruminant sans doute la colère et la douleur que leur venue avait réveillé, et il fini par déclarer froidement :

« Très bien. Je vous accorde l'hospitalité, mais à mes conditions. »

Le soulagement qui déferla en Sanzo le fit aussitôt acquiescer : de toute façon, quoi que demande Hakkai, cela lui irait parfaitement. Il avait trop besoin d'aide, et était trop conscient que seul Hakkai saurait lui en apporter, pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit en cet instant.

..

..

A suivre…


End file.
